


Always tell him your last name first

by An_Abundance_of_Soph



Series: Meeting Colby Granger [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Abundance_of_Soph/pseuds/An_Abundance_of_Soph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don has a teenage daughter, and she meets Colby without knowing he's one of Don's agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always tell him your last name first

**Author's Note:**

> In my writing of my Hayley/Colby fic, You Save Me Every Day, I scrapped a few different startings before i found the right one, but i still really liked some of the ideas I came up with so this series is a collection of oneshots of how their relationship could have started.

It was like any other Friday night as I walked through the front doors and approached the metal detector and security desk, pulling my clearance pass out of my handbag as I walked. While I was pushing aside lip glosses and old ticket stubs at the bottom I ran straight into what felt like a solid wall. Looking up that solid wall turned out to be a well-muscled torso clad in a dark blue suit. I trained my gaze even higher and caught a faint smirk play out across the broad features of the man’s face.  
“I am so sorry,” I gasped.  
“No harm done,” the man offered with an endearing southern accent, “are you ok though?”  
“Umm, yeah, yeah I’m fine,” I stammered in reply, “I really am sorry though.”  
“How about you make it up to me with a drink? There’s a bar just around the corner,” he gestured back towards the street behind as his smirk turned into a warm smile.  
I blushed at his confidence and smiled shyly back at him in response.  
“I’m Colby, by the way,” he continued, offering his hand.  
I shook it and offered up a timid, “Hayley.”  
“Nice to meet you Hayley, so how about that drink?”  
I agreed, and turned to follow him back out onto the street.  
“Were you heading in for something important?” he asked as we started to walk along the footpath.  
“Heading in?” I echoed dumbly.  
“Into the building,” he clarified as the corner of his mouth twitched up in amusement.  
“Oh, yes right,” I stammered, cursing myself internally for coming across like such an idiot.  
“Can you just excuse me for a second while I make a call?”  
“Of course,” he replied with another smile and I blushed again as I fished my phone out of my pocket.  
My dad picked up after the third ring with his usual greeting, “Hey Squirt, what’s up?”  
“Hey, um,” I paused glancing over towards Colby walking beside me, “I got caught up at CalSci so I won’t be coming by the office tonight.”  
“You gonna be home tonight?” he asked casually.  
“Umm, probably, might be late though so don't wait up. Gotta go,” I replied.  
“Ok well study hard,” dad said as a way of goodbye and I cringed when he hung up. I hated lying to him.  
Colby didn’t ask about the call as we continued walking and I didn’t offer anything. The silence wasn’t awkward though and I found that to be reassuring.  
We arrived at the pub only a few minutes later and he held the door open for me as we entered and approached the bar.  
“What you drinking?” Colby asked me as he caught the attention of the bar tender.  
“Umm, just a cider thanks,” I replied.  
“Hey there, just a beer and a cider, whatever you’ve got on tap is fine,” he ordered.  
“Sure thing man,” the bartender responded as he started pouring our drinks.  
“Can I see some ID there hon,” he directed to me.  
“Oh, yeah sure thing,” I said as I dug my purse out my bag and handed over my second ID, the one that listed my age as 23 and said my name was Hayley Prior instead of Eppes.  
The bartender nodded and after Colby paid for our drinks we went to sit down on the sofa against the wall.  
“So Colby,” I began nervously, “Are you new to LA or is the accent just refusing to leave?”  
He laughed and took a sip of his drink.  
“Yeah I’m new,” he admitted, “I’ve only been here a few weeks. The bureau posted me here straight out of Quantico. How about you? How long of you been in the City of Angels?”  
“Born and bred here,” I offered, taking a sip of my own drink, “Spent some time in Albuquerque a few years back but other than that I’ve been here. How you finding being a fed?”  
“It’s pretty cool,” he offered, moving closer to me on the sofa.  
I turned so that I was facing him more and smiled up thought my fringe.  
“So since you’re a fed I probably shouldn’t tell you that I just used a fake ID right?”  
He laughed, and then processed what I’d said and asked, “How old are you?”  
“19,” I replied nervously, “does that bother you?”  
In lieu of an answer he pushed aside my fringe with the tips of his fingers and then slid his hand down the side of my face to cup my jaw and leaned into to capture my lips with his. I’d kissed guys before, but never like this. It was electric and I found my arms wrapping around his neck without me consciously thinking about it. His other hand landed on my hip and without breaking the kiss I lift up onto my knees and then moved to straddle his lap. His tongue probed into my mouth and the hand on my waist roamed around to my lower back and pulled me closer to him. I moaned softly into his mouth and rolled my hips.  
All of a sudden his mouth was gone from mine and he was tugging me to my feet. We were in his car in what had to be record speed and he kept sneaking glances at me as he drove through the late night traffic of downtown LA. As we swept onto the freeway I reached out and wound my fingers through his as his hand rested lightly on the gear shift.  
We pulled up in a parking garage and he opened the car door and led me to a lift nearby. When we stepped out of the elevator we were in a nicely carpeted hallway of an apartment building much like the one that I lived in with my dad. Colby pulled me along the hallway before stopping in front of one of the doors and sliding a key into the lock. The moment we were through the doorway I found myself pushed up against the back of the door and Colby’s lips were on mine again.  
I slid my hands over his chest and took off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor as his lips moved along my jaw and down my throat. His shirt and tie joined his jacket and then my own shirt was soon added to the pile. I quickly thanked the higher power that had ensured I was wearing my good bra and we both shucked off our shoes before Colby backed his way down the short hallway tugging me with him as he pulled at the clasp of my jeans and I wrestled with his belt buckle. I was vaguely aware of passing a kitchen and a living room before I found myself in his bedroom with both of our pants pooling on the ground. We continued to kiss heatedly as Colby lifted me up and carried me the final few feet to the bed and placed me down before climbing on top of me. As our underwear was carelessly thrown across the room, I had the brief thought that we didn’t even know each other’s last names, and that this was definitely not something I’d ever done before. 

I woke, hours later to soft light streaming in through the window and bathing the room in a golden glow. I was aware that my head was pillowed against Colby’s firmly muscled, but comfortable chest and he had one arm wrapped gently around my waist while our legs were intertwined. I sighed peacefully and pulled the sheet that was draped over us more securely around me as I snuggled back into Colby’s warmth.  
“Morning,” he slurred sleepily, running his had gently up and down my bare back.  
“Good Morning,” I replied happily as he leaned down to pull me into a slow and lazy kiss.  
“We should get up,” he said as we pulled apart.  
I felt my heart sink.  
“Oh, yeah, of course,” I stammered, “I should go.”  
I began to stand pulling the sheet with me as I searched the floor for my clothes.  
“What, no! That’s not what I meant,” Colby hastily replied as he grasped at my arm and pulled me back onto the bed.  
“I meant we should get up so I can cook you breakfast,” he clarified.  
“Do you always cook breakfast for your one night stands?” I asked, half joking as I sat up and pulled the bed sheet tighter around me.  
“No I don’t,” he replied simply, “and I don’t want this to be a one night stand.”  
I sat silently, stunned by his admission and unsure how to respond.  
“I know we barely know each other Hayley but there’s something about you that I can’t walk away from and maybe that’s crazy but right now I can’t say that I really care,” he continued with a shrug.  
My heart caught in my throat and I leaned forward to kiss him again.  
The kiss was passionate and deep and before long any thoughts of breakfast were gone.

I woke again hours later to the sound of my phone ringing and I slipped from the bed and padded over to wear my jeans lay discarded on the floor. I grabbed a shirt off the dresser and slipped it on as I grabbed my phone out of the pocket of my jeans and walked out into the hallway before answering it.  
“Hello?” I mumbled before attempting to stifle a yawn.  
“Seriously?” dad laughed on the other end of the phone, “it’s almost 2 in the afternoon and you’re just waking up. Where are you? Charlie said you’re not at CalSci and I just went round to the house...”  
“I was up late last night,” I offered as explanation, “I just crashed at a friend’s.”  
“Ok well come by work later this afternoon ok? I haven’t seen you in days,” he sighed.  
“Will do dad,” I promised, “See you later.”  
“Yeah ok squirt. Love you.”  
“Love you too,” I replied before hanging up and sneaking back into the bedroom.

"Now that is a sight I could get used to waking up to" Colby smirked as I walked back into the room  
I looked down to see that the shirt I had pulled on was an oversized FBI polo shirt that only barely brushed the top of my thighs.  
I blushed as I returned my gaze to Colby pulling on a pair of sweats.  
"So how about that breakfast?" He asked casually, lacing his fingers through mine and leading me from the room before I had a chance to change.  
"Can you really call it breakfast at 2 in the afternoon?" I laughed.  
"Yes," he replied solemnly as we reached the kitchen and I let out a small yelp of surprise as he picked me up by the waist and set me down on the bench.  
"Now sit here and prepare to be amazed by my culinary expertise," he decreed with a soft kiss to my cheek.

I smiled as he turned to the pantry and started pulling things out.  
"So," I started nervously, "tell me something about you."  
"What do you wanna know?" He asked as he placed a pan on the stove.  
"I don't know. The basics for a start. Age, last name, parents occupations. You know, just stuff," I finished with a shrug.  
"Ok then just stuff," he smirked again and I poked my tongue out in response to which he chuckled.  
"My last name is Granger, I'm 30," he paused and watched me for a reaction, "is that a problem for you?"  
"Is it a problem for you?" I responded.  
"No,” he replied with a smile.  
“What did you do after you finished school?” I asked, “I mean before you decided to become a fed.”  
“I joined the army,” he replied, not looking at me as he focused on the food.  
“Were you ever deployed?” I asked quietly.  
“Yeah, I was in Afghanistan for a while, so um what was next? Oh right parents. Um both my parents are gone," he said it with a forced casualness.  
"Jesus Christ, I'm sorry," I murmured, "I never knew my mother, she walked out on my dad and me when I was 3. Then my dad joined the bureau and I lived with my grandparents for a few years. My grandma died a few years ago so I kind of know how it feels."  
We were both quite for a while but like the previous evening when we were walking it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comforting. Eventually Colby was the one to break it.  
"So last night I heard you mention in the phone something about CalSci. Are you a student there?"  
"Yeah I'm in my second year of a degree in applied mathematics."  
"What made you choose that?" He asked with genuine curiosity.  
I had to admit to myself that it felt nice to be asked. Usually people just assumed I was doing it because of Charlie.  
"I love maths," I offered up lamely and earned a smile in response, "I mean, everything around us is numbers," I clarified. "It's art, it's logic, it's nature at its most basic level."  
"You sound like someone I met at work," he chuckled as he slid bacon and eggs onto some toast and carried it over to the table. I picked up the glasses and orange juice from the bench and followed him.  
“Who's that?" I asked as we sat down.  
"A professor that works with the bureau on some cases," he said around a mouthful of toast, "Actually I think he works at CalSci."  
"It's not Charlie Eppes is it?" I laughed.  
"Yeah, is he one of your professors?" He asked.  
"Well yeah, he is. But he's also my uncle, actually he's the reason my I love math so much," I admitted with a smile.  
Colby froze with his fork halfway to his mouth.  
"Charlie's your uncle?" He choked out, "So that would make Don your dad?"  
"Yeah, you know him?" I asked before realization hit me. "No." I stated simply, "No, tell me you’re not his new guy."  
Colby looked down at his plate, pushing the food around with his fork.  
I let my head fall into my hands as my elbows rested on the table.  
Neither of us spoke for a long time and the silence between us was no longer comfortable. It was weighted and awkward and I hated it.  
"It doesn't change how I feel about you," I whispered after what felt like hours.  
I slowly lifted my head and found Colby looking at me with a mix of hope and despair warring in his eyes.  
"Do you really mean that?" He asked quietly.  
"Yes," I replied, suddenly filled with confidence. "There's something here and I will regret it for the rest of my life if I run away because I'm scared my dad won't approve. I'm an adult. I can make my own choices and there is nothing illegal about what we're doing. If he really loves me he'll want me to be happy."

"Ok then," Colby replied, "I'll talk to him."  
"No," I responded, "I should tell him."

Four hours later Colby dropped me off that the FBIs office in downtown LA where I had left my car the night before. I straightened my shirt and checked my hair in the reflection of the window and once I had determined that I don't look like I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday I approached the security desk and flashed my clearance badge. In the elevator I took a few deep breathes and rehearsed the speech I would give to my dad.


End file.
